


A December Bride

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Charlotte Flair/Becky Lynch, Based off a Hallmark movie, Bridezillas, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hallmark Movie Fic Challenge, Hideous Bridesmaid dresses, More tags to be added, Romance Novel AU, Wedding Planning, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Always the bridesmaid, never the bride," Bayley mumbled, doing her best not to fidget as Ms Sams, the elderly seamstress worked to hem the cranberry colored velvet dress. "Who decides Christmas is the perfect time of year to get married?"It's been 2 years since Bayley and Seth broke their engagement. She's over him - truly - which is good considering he's marrying her old college roommate and best friend Sasha.Sasha's a total bridezilla. Bayley's plus one is indisposed days before the wedding and she's forced to accept a date with Elias, the best man to save her pride.What happens when he tells everyone they're engaged?Love and Chaos of the best variety!





	A December Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> I promised Candis a Christmas fic and here it is! 
> 
> I saw something on Tumblr called[The Hallmark Movie Fic Challenge](http://thelibrarina.tumblr.com/post/104292560655/hallmark-movie-any-fandom-fic-prompts-holiday). Pick a Hallmark Movie and use the plot as an AU. 
> 
> My pick (though I took some liberties!)
> 
> **A December Bride**
> 
>  _A woman reluctantly accompanies her ex-fiance's best friend to her cousin's wedding to her ex-fiance, and everyone is surprised when she announces they're engaged. They are forced to keep up the pretense, and as they spend more time together, they find themselves feeling something very real._
> 
> Also written for Trope Bingo: Romance Novel AU

"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride," Bayley mumbled, doing her best not to fidget as Ms Sams, the elderly seamstress worked to hem the cranberry colored velvet dress. "Who decides Christmas is the perfect time of year to get married?"

"Your college roommate." Her best friend, Becky chimed in as she set the copy of _Brides Magazine_ aside. "You forget- she's _always_ dreamed of having a beautiful Yuletide wedding."

"Remind me why I invited you." Bayley shifted, an ache rippling across her lower back. Her gaze dropped, as she felt Ms Sams glare at her. She hated standing still, so these fittings were their own special kind of Hell.

"Let's see." Becky tapped her chin with her index finger. "A- You love me. B- you promised my wife that you wouldn't leave her _very_ pregnant wife alone." Becky laughed, running her hand over her swollen belly. "Besides, Sasha is Bridezilla and you need a grounding force."

"You really don't like Sasha, do you?" Bayley asked, turning as Ms Sams tapped her leg. "I mean- be honest."

"She's a special one." becky picked up the magazine again and began to flip through it."Ms Banks conveniently marrying your ex-fiance at Christmas." She rolled her eyes.

"Must you keep reminding me of this?" Bayley knew this counted as an unconventional, awkward situation. It wasn't every day that your so-called best friend married your ex-fiance. "I doubt she did this on purpose."

A few months after their (amicable) split, Sasha asked Bayley if she minded her going to a gallery opening with Seth. Assuming it would go nowhere, Bayley said it was fine. She never thought more would come of it.

Two years later, they were two weeks away from their wedding.

Bayley remained (woefully) single.

"Keep telling yourself that, Bay." Becky struggled to her feet, taking a moment to allow for her gravity to adjust. "It's a miracle- I got up on my own!" She stopped, staring down at her belly. "You have another six weeks to bake and then, I get my body back."

Bayley watched Becky waddle off, mumbling about finding a pretzel and a bathroom. Her stomach growled loudly at the thought. She'd much rather have a hot pretzel instead of being at the mercy of a pin-wielding seamstress.

After graduating college, Bayley began as a saleswoman in a small boutique. She'd never intended to stay long term- it was supposed to bridge the gap until she found that dream job.

It hadn't worked out that way.

The owner, Charlotte was a lovely woman with an even lovelier Irish wife. Bayley quickly became fast friends with Becky, and earned Charlotte's trust in the business.

Two years later, she was the manager of Charlotte's second location, allowing her boss to do what she needed in order to expand the business.

She'd also gained a new best friend in the process.

"Almost done," Ms Sams said. "We need to work on the bust but for the sake of our sanity, I think we'll wait until next time."

"Sorry." Bayley flushed with embarrassment. "I'm not so great at standing still." She exhaled. "I appreciate your help."

"I've fitted flower girls who fidgeted less than you." Ms Sams stepped back, scrutinizing the dress. "I just don't think this is your style. You really need more of an A-line silk."

"This is what Sasha wanted." Bayley gestured to the cranberry red velvet dress. "Only the best for her maid of honor."

"Be grateful you get this lovely _warm_ velvet instead of the strapless green silk." Ms Sams shrugged. "I order the dresses- what do I know?"

Bayley nodded. She'd seen the dresses the other bridesmaids had to wear, included the hand-knit ivory cashmerino capelets.

Since she had a wool allergy, Sasha found a long sleeved red velvet dress with a train as well as white faux fur on the neck, sleeves and lining the bottom of the skirt. Supposedly, there was also a matching white faux fur pillbox but that had yet to come in.

The first time Becky attended one of the fittings, she took one look at the dress and burst out laughing.

_Rebecca! What is so funny?_

_Have you looked in a mirror?_

_I'm looking in one now._

_She's done you up like a black tie Mrs. Claus!_

Unfortunately, Bayley came to realize Becky told the truth. She just would never admit that.

"Alright." Ms Sams extended her hand, offering to help Bayley off the platform. "Let's get you out of that and on your way."

"It'll be done before the wedding?" Bayley didn't want to rush the seamstress but she had centerpieces to make as well as a million small tasks. She knew the week of the wedding would be insane and she didn't want to add final alterations to that.

"Yes- your next appointment should be your last one." Ms. Sams worked the dress zipper down and eased the velvet down. "Turn."

Bayley exhaled, feeling the dress come down. She embraced the feeling of freedom, as she inhaled and exhaled several times. She never realized how tightly fitted the dress was when she wore it.

"Thank you." Bayley pulled on an old gray t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. For the first time all afternoon, she felt human.

"Such a pretty girl." Ms. Sams set the dress back on its hanger, easing it into a plastic dry cleaning bag. "I bet I will see you back in a year, getting your own wedding dress."

 _Doubtful- you would need to actually date for that to happen._ she thought, pulling her navy wool pea coat on.

"Thank you!" she called, leaving the shop in search of Becky.

She found her sitting at a bistro table outside of a pretzel stand, bathing in the December Sun. A salted pretzel sat on a napkin with a vial of cheese dip next to it. Becky ignored it, instead sitting back with her eyes closed.

Bayley stared at the pretzel, wondering if she could sneak a piece. Normally, Becky didn't mind sharing her food. Why should today be any different?

Her hand snaked forward, hoping to break off a piece. About to break off a small doughy piece, she stopped, noticing Becky beginning to speak.

"Touch my pretzel and pay a heavy price," Becky hissed, her eyes still tightly shut. "Didn't your mother ever warn you _not_ to mess with a pregnant woman's food?"

Bayley guiltily averted her gaze from the pretzel and began to inch towards the stand. As she stopped, she noticed Becky pushing the paper bag towards her.

"How do you do that?" Bayley mumbled, coming back to the table. She broke off a piece of the doughy pretzel and dunked it into the cheese. Popping the bite into her mouth, she held back a moan of delight.

It felt like the best thing she'd ever eaten.

Had she eaten anything solid that day? She remembered lots of espresso but no solid food. It was one of those days where she had no time and a million things to do.

A granola bar. Her last solid food had been a granola bar at 5:45 that morning. No wonder she'd been so jittery all day!

"Charlie and I call it the 'I'm about to be a mom and have eyes in the back of my head' sense." Becky reluctantly opened her eyes, shifting to stare at Bayley. "The more pregnant I get, the better my senses get."

Bayley nodded, stealing another bite. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she stole the pretzel.

"You need real food." Becky opened her eyes again. "We can't have you fade on Sasha before the wedding. Who would make her centerpieces?"

"You are absolutely right," Bayley mumbled, shoving another piece of the pretzel into her mouth. "Seriously- why is this so difficult?"

"Because you're Maid of Honor to Bridezilla?" Becky offered the only logical explanation she could find. "You're making centerpieces, setting up the cookie bar she _insists_ on and finding props for the photo booth." She scoffed. "I'm exhausted, just thinking about it."

"Cookies..." Bayley's eyes widened as she realized she'd forgotten something. "Shit." She checked her phone, realizing they had 15 minutes to get across town. "Come on, Bex."

"Where are we going?" Becky asked, struggling to her feet. She stop, massaging her lower back. "Do I need to call the UN?"

"Why?" Bayley took off towards the car in a slow job before realizing she needed to slow down. The world wouldn't end if she were five minutes late. The bakery might give up their tasting appointment but that was _nowhere_ near as bad as the damage Charlotte would do if something were to happen to Becky.

"Crimes against humanity." Becky caught up, huffing and puffing with the effort. "The pregnant woman has gone shoe shopping, sat through dress alterations while reading the 2 year old issue of _Brides_ 3 times and dreaming of grilled cheese. Now, I _finally_ get the chance to sit and you're dragging me to _a bakery_."

"We have to get to the cookie tasting. This is the most exclusive bakery in town- if we miss this, _I can't get another tasting appointment until mid-January_." Bayley gave Becky a sheepish grin. "Sasha's got her heart set on these hazelnut wafer cookies she read about in some magazine as well as..."

Becky scowled, shaking her head. "Say no more. I go with you- you buy me sweets _and_ I get to pick where we go for dinner."

Bayley checked her phone again. She now had _ten_ minutes to make it across town. She could leave Becky here but then, she would probably have to deal with an irate Charlotte.

"Fine- I'll buy you _two_ pastries." Bayley waited until Becky started walking again before continuing. "Don't think Charlotte didn't warn me about how you'd try to get me to buy you carbs- which I _know_ you're supposed to be limiting."

"We don't speak of such things," Becky said, walking ahead of her. "We're going to be late."


End file.
